


Sniffle

by Yadakitty



Category: Persona 5
Genre: After Phantom Theives, Akira gets a job, Don't worry the OC's here are only fill in background characters that are business men, Fluffyness, I'm sorry I can't write Fluff without a little bit of Angst, M/M, Sick Goro, Sickfic, Too much fluff, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadakitty/pseuds/Yadakitty
Summary: Goro Akechi has an important meeting that should NOT be delayed and can't be canceled at ANY costs. But can one measly fever, a worried boyfriend, and a coworker who doesn't have time on her hands stop him?The answer is yes. Yes they can.





	1. On a Cold Day

It was freezing cold.  Akechi took note of this as he slowly opened his eyes to see gray ones right back at him.

 

“WAAH!”Akechi yelped as he jumped in his bed, scared as his boyfriend, Akira was too close to him this early in the morning. Akira leaned back, his usual smirk on his face.

 

“Someone’s a bit jumpy,” he said his smug grin getting more arrogant for his own good. Akechi blushed, but before he could respond with a snarky and sassy comment of his own, he sneezed. Then sneezed again.

 

“Ah, sorry,” Akechi responded bashfully, rubbing his nose across his sleeve. Akira looked curiously at him.

 

“Why are you apologizing for sneezing it's really not yo-,” but before Akira could finish his sentence he was interrupted by on of Akechi’s sneezes.

 

“Sorry,” Akechi said. Akira frowned. He then leaned closer to Akechi. Akechi could feel his breathing pick up. Akira moved Akechi’s bangs up and proceeded to touch his forehead to Akechi’s. 

 

Akechi felt a blush spread across his face, they were so close. His thoughts were slowly turning into mush. He melted into Akira’s deep gray eyes. One minute, two minutes, and then Akira finally removed his hand from Akechi’s hair, and his forehead from Akechi’s. But to be honest, Akechi kind of missed Akira’s hand in his hair.

 

“Yea, as I thought. You definitely have a fever,” Akira said making himself sound like Detective Sherlock. Akechi sighed. He lied back down slowly to his pillow and closed his eyes. 

 

“What day is it?” Akechi asked, he felt a little too muddled to remember right now.

 

“Thursday,” Akira answered while getting dressed. Akechi’s eyes opened quickly and he tried to get as fast as he could out of bed. But being as muddled as he was, it was too tiring to say the least as he slowly slid and face planted on the floor. Akira walked over to him in concern.

 

“Hey, Goro are you alright?” Akechi looked up to confirm to Akira that he was indeed alive.

 

“Wait, why are you all dressed up-,” Akechi’s eyes widened. “WAIT! Is today the day of your interview?!?!” Akira looked concernedly at him.

 

“Are you okay? Do you want me to stay here?” Akira said stretching a hand out to help his boy friend up to his feet. Akechi shook his head slowly, he didn’t want Akira to cancel out because of him. And to be honest Akira shouldn’t have to waste his time taking care of him…

“Besides, I have an important meeting to go to anyways- WHA!?,” Akechi started but was interrupted this time by Akira pushing him back to bed and pinning him.

 

“You are not leaving this bed,” he then paused and continued, “Except for bathroom breaks, food, and to call me to tell me how super hot and sexy you think I am,” Akira said seriously. Akechi frowned.

 

“But-” Akechi tried to explain the importance of the meeting, but Akira had put a finger to his lips.

 

“No.” Akira said looking very serious. Akechi was confused, it wasn’t like Akira to be so serious at times like these. So, why? Though it did bother Akechi to some extent, he nodded. Akira slowly got off Akechi and got back to doing his tie. Akechi was left sitting on the bed, which felt a lot emptier without him.

 

“Good,” Akira lightly patted Akechi’s head. Akechi leaned back into bed and watched Akira get ready for his big day. It was kind of fascinating to watch, he moved with the gracefulness of his past Phantom Thief days. His long legs swiftly getting what he needed.

 

“You know your kind of pretty in a way,” Akechi blurted, a blush heating his face as soon as the words escaped his mouth and then sneezed. Akira gave a certain look at Akechi.

 

“You are definitely sick,” he then walked over to the bathroom and lightly threw something small at Akechi, who failed to catch it.

 

“Its medicine,” Akira said as Akechi was retrieving the medicine from the floor, “Now i’ve got to go right now, but don't hesitate to call me! Bye!” Akira closed the door behind him. Akechi sighed. He looked at the time:  _ 6:30am. _ There was still enough time to go to the meeting. And this meeting was so important. Akechi bit his lip. Maybe, he could go to the meeting, do some paperwork at the office, and come back before Akira. Yea!

 

Akechi quickly changed into his usual blazer. He put on his leather gloves and closed the door on his way out, leaving a forgotten bottle of medicine on the bed.

________________________________________________________________

 

The train was stifling. People were smashed into people. Akechi knew he should be feeling too hot, but instead it was freezing to him. Akechi shivered as he brought his coat tighter around him. He couldn’t help but remember those days when the Detective Prince had to take care of himself, something that to be honest he wasn’t very good at.

 

It seemed like his malnutritioned days and sleepless nights were catching up to him. Akechi roughly coughed into his gloves. The person next to him gave him a disgusted look and scooted as far away from him as he could. Akechi tried not to notice. The bell rang for another stop, every time it did that his head ache flared up and the world tilted strangely.

 

Akechi felt tired… So tired… Maybe, it won’t be so bad if he closed his eyes for a second… 

 

“BRIIIING! We will be reaching the Courthouse now. Next destination: Courthouse. BRIIING!” Akechi opened his eyes to the operator’s voice. How long had he been asleep? He straightened up, he felt a little too stiff. He looked next to him; the person was gone.

 

The train doors opened letting cold air come in and people rushed out to greet it. Akechi was in the crown squished and trampled. By the time he reached the police station he was wishing he had brought a coat. He saw Sae walking towards him.

 

“Hey Akechi kun! Ah, are you okay?” Sae said concerned. Akechi blinked. Was it that obvious? Akechi was about to tell her that he was fine, but of course he sneezed.

 

“I think you should go home,” Sae said almost dragging him into the warm building. Akechi lightly knocked her hand off.

 

“I am fine Sae san.” Akechi reassured her, “I have a lot of work to do do if you will please excuse me.” Akechi said briskly as he walked away trying to dissuade Sae from worrying about him.

 

“Uhh… Akechi kun. Your office is the other way,” Sae said obviously trying to hold back a laugh. Akechi blushed, muttered a quick ‘thank you’, and was finally on his way. 

 

Akechi opened the door to his office. It wasn’t very big or special, just a normal desk and normal computer with a few framed photos lying around. Akechi stepped into his office but then he felt very… off.

 

“Uuuuughhh,” Akechi moaned clutching his stomach. Everything was going very blurry. Akechi stumbled over to the small garbage can and very ungracefully, threw up.

 

He stayed like that for a moment feeling the burn in the back of his throat. He felt weak and vulnerable. He suddenly heard his desk phone ring. He practically crawled over to his swivelly chair to pick it up.

 

“H-Hello,” Akechi said hoarsely. Whoever was on the other side of the phone was outside, he could faintly hear cars honking.

 

“Goro! I knew it! I told you to stay home, what are you doing at your office?!” Akechi’s eyes widened. Dammit! It was his boyfriend. Akechi was going to respond but started violently coughing.

 

“G-Goro? Are you alright?” Akira’s voice lost its angry monotones to reveal how worried he was for Akechi. The detective could almost imagine the crease on his forehead.

 

“I-I’m fine-” Akechi’s voice was drowned in his coughs. Akira stayed quiet over the phone. Akechi could imagine him frowning.

 

“That's it. I’m coming over to get you.” Akira said with a certain finality.

 

“Wait! What! No, please don’t,” Akechi said finally able to secede from his coughs. “I have a meeting at 8:00! Akira its really impo-,” He tried. But he failed and started coughing again. Disregard the last statement…

 

“Nope. I’m not letting my boyfriend suffer for the sake of a boring old meeting. I’m coming to get you right now. You can wait near the door of the building or I can tear through the police department to find you,”Akira said seriously, then with all the sass power of the sassiest sass master on Earth, he hung up.

 

Akechi sighed. He got straightened up and fished through all his drawers to find a couple couch drops. He put one in his mouth and stuffed the other three into his pocket. Though the cherry flavoring was totally disgusting, he finally stopped coughing, and was able to start his paperwork.

  
  


After what happened with the Phantom Thieves, Akechi and Sae convinced the office that it would be more fruitful to hunt down the mafia underworld that worked with Shido. This meeting would be a major turning point in their favor. They were talking to the SIU director and other important people. If Sae and him were able to convince them, then the Phantom Thieves wouldn’t be on the chopping block anymore. But in this state Akechi didn’t know if he would be able to negotiate anything for the moment. Akechi found himself closing his eyes. It's just for a second he reasoned weirdly lucidly…

 

SLAM! Akechi jumped at the sound and opened his eyes. Akira went into the room.

 

“Ah… Ha ha. What brings you here Akira,” Akechi said feigning ignorance. Akira strode right over to him and stuck a thermometer into his mouth.

 

“Mmmhhhm?!” Akechi said undignified. Akira just stared at Akechi. The detective felt a blush rise to his cheeks, as he waited for the instrument in his mouth to reveal the truth of his fever. 

“105!” Akira announced.

 

“God! Akechi kun go home right now,” Akechi jumped at the sound of Sae’s voice, usually the detective was highly observant but today, he deduced, he was basically too tired to even notice that she was in the room. Akechi stood up- too fast. He stumbled and would have fell if it weren’t for Akira catching him… Akira… He was strangely… Warm, not too hot but not too cold; the perfect temperature. He couldn’t help sighing in Akira’s arms. Taking a deep whiff of his sweet smell. Akira smelt of coffee and shampoo. He smelt of home. Akechi couldn’t help but close his eyes and relax into Akira’s arms… He was just so warm…Next thing he knew he was on the ground with Akira…

 

“Akira, you’re really warrmmmmhmmmm,” Akechi moaned incohesively.

 

“Hey Goro! Goro are you alright?” Akira really sounded worried. And Akechi could faintly hear Sae offering to drive them both to the E.R. Akechi managed to open his eyes.

 

“Mmmhhhhhhhmmmmmmm, I’m tireddd,” Akechi groaned. He slumped into Akira’s arms and this time couldn’t stop his eyes from closing. 

                                                                               And 

                                                                                      sleep 

                                                                                                 fell 

                                                                                                        upon 

                                                                                                                   him... 


	2. Warm and Fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't underestimate this chapter, there is a little hint of subtle angst! But not too much I hope!
> 
> Also try to spot the DDLC reference!

It was so fluffy! This was the first thing Akechi took note of as he opened his eyes, to see a blank ceiling above him. Feeling slight deja vu, he sat up on the fluffy warm bed. Akechi looked down on said bed. He had on at least 5 blankets on him. Suddenly a hand pushed his chest down back into the fluffy pillows.

“Akira?” Akechi said feeling dazed. Akira frowned.

“Are you hungry or thirsty or anything?” Akira asked frantically, “Because you’re forehead is pretty hot.” Akechi felt dazed and didn’t really know how to respond. Despite all of the help Akira and his friends give him, he still wasn’t quite used to getting help. Or someone caring for him at all.

So Akechi said the first thing that came to his mind.

“I’m not as hot as you are,” Akechi said smirking. Akira paused, then sighed, then started laughing nervously. After a while Akechi joined in too.

“Ok, I admit, that wasn’t very good,” Akechi said.

“God! I must be having an influence on you,” Akira said running his hands through his hair as if he was a mother disappointed at his son.

After Goro passed out Akira was… worried, almost as worried as when Akechi had almost died. To be honest, it reminded Akira of those days in the hospital. While Goro was in a coma… And now to see him crack lame jokes while looking like he was on his deathbed-

“I’ll go get your pills,” Akira said. As he walked over to the bathroom. To see him like this it honestly made him choke with relief. Akira would give anything to make his boyfriend smile.

And Akira could always see how hard Akechi was working to achieve the same goal for Akira. Everyday Akira could see that synthetic smile crack and peel of his face revealing Goro Akechi. Just Goro. His Goro.

“A-Akira,” Akira quickly turned around at the sound of his boyfriends croaking voice.

“You know, we should have called you frog not crow,” Akira joked around still coming to Akechi’s aid.

Akechi felt dazed. Well sorta? Kind of? He didn’t know what he was feeling now, he just felt that it was certainly not good. He could see Akira walk in front of the bed.

“Akira, are the pills sweet, or are they bitter,” Akechi thought it might be the fever but he was for some reason dying to know the answer. Akira’s eyes widened. Then he sat on the bed close to Akechi.

“I don’t know,” Akira blatantly said. Akechi turned his head to look at him, “But your still taking them even if they are the most bitterest thing in the world!” Akira finished dramatically.

“But,” Akechi said hanging on to his excuses, “What if there are bugs in the pills?!”

“Then I’ll ask Futaba to debug them after you eat them,” Akira said distractedly while reading the label of the medicine bottle.

“Ah-h what if Shido sa- I- I mean Shido poisoned them?!” Akechi asked. Akira looked at him sadistically.

“Hmmm where even is Shido? Maybe we could test the pills out on him first…Mwahahaha,” Akira said even adding an evil laugh that would send Futaba crying with pride.

“Y-you wouldn’t,” Akechi said shocked.

“Like I’d let that sick bastard touch my sick boyfriend,” Akira said suddenly defiant, he then proceeded to hug Goro very tightly and close to his chest. Goro gasped.

“A-Akira…” Akechi had never been hugged this tightly. Not after his mother died… But even when his mother was alive, she had prone fits of anger in which she’d take it out on him. But there was another side to her as well, sometimes she hug him, kiss him, and brush his hair. Akechi remembered that one time they made pancakes together. But now it seemed like everyone cared for him. And he was trying his hardest to be honest with feelings as well. Now at least Akechi had a bright future to look out for with Akira.

“Wha!” Akechi said when Akira suddenly shoved the pills into his mouth. Then Akira clamped his hands on Akechi’s mouth and nose, so he had no choice but to swallow.

And though he’d never admit it, the pills were not that bad. They were forcibly shoved down his throat, and maybe they didn't taste great. But they were good for him.

“Urghhhhh,” Akechi moaned, “That was-.” But he was interrupted by Akira’s lips crushed into his own.

Akira traced the shape of Akechi’s lips with his tongue asking for entrance, which Akechi willingly granted. Akira’s tongue explored every cavern of Akechi’s mouth. Then he separated his lips from Akechi’s.

“Akira… Do you know what contagious means?” Akechi asked obviously joking but, Akira could see the question in his eyes.

Why?

“That was… A reward of sorts, for taking those pills so well.” Akira said. Akechi might’ve been sick, but he could deduce that this went far deeper than the pills. But Akechi would have a long time with Akira. He would have a long time to ask him. He could procrastinate, for maybe just a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pills are a metaphor to Goro and Akira's relationship. The pills being Akira in a way. He forced him self on Goro forced Goro to hang out with him and cornered him so he couldn't put up anymore of his walls to defend him. But the pills are good for him and the only way that he could get better. Being with Akira is the only way that he could survive in this game. //Not that he wanted to be without Akira in the first place if you get my drift ;) //
> 
> Here is the secret refrence!  
> Just Goro


	3. A small Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3 Too many shark stuff!
> 
> I also want to thank all of you for the comments and Kudos! I love you all!

Sae had her fingers on the door knob of the conference room. She was relieved that Akechi kun was finally getting the help he needed, but was also terrified with the thought of having to face the SIU director and the rest of his sharks alone.

“You can do this Sae! You can! Look how far you’ve come! You have to do this!” Sae said lightly slapping her face with her palms to get into the mood. The meeting was now! She had to do this alone or not at all!

She looked down at the door knob, closed her eyes shut and opened the door.

 

The SIU director was not amused. He sat on the end of a very long conference table, surrounded by who they called, the SIU Sharks. 

 

Odokasu Kowai sat to the right of him, he was a man with a big stomach though his friendly appearance was not to be trusted. 

 

Korudo Tensei was to the left of him he was a thin spiteful man with a rectangle shaped head. 

 

Oki Te sat left of Kowai her legs were crossed and her face stoney and pouty like an ugly toad, and finally Kimyona Hito was sitting to the left of Tensei she had quite a lot of makeup on her face making her face look almost like a mask.

 

Sae looked nervously at the Sharks.

 

“Well,” the SIU director said smirking smugly, “What have you got for us?” All the Sharks turned to her direction eyeing her with sudden malevolent hate and smugly arrogant smirks.

 

Sae breathed in deeply. No! It won’t end like this! I won’t let it! I’m not doing this for myself, I’m doing this for everyone! Kurusu, Akechi, All of my coworkers, Makoto, Father!

 

“I am Sae Niijima! And today me and my partner have made a presentation that has important information pertaining to the reason why we should pause our search for the Phantom Thieves and start searching for members in the Mafia Underworld.” Sae said smoothly and sturdily, her strong voice masked what she felt on the inside.

 

On the outside the Sharks might have seemed like an unblockable turbulence, which exactly they were, but today they were more like a surprised storm. No one had acted so strong in front of them. No one had acted so confident in their words. The 5 members of the group were used to people shaking in their boots and quivering words, at which they would laugh at later…

 

But nothing was funny about this woman, in fact this woman made the Sharks reminded them of their old selves, working hard to get a promotion. Sometimes the Sharks subconsciously wondered, how did we end up like this? But they weren’t thinking this now, they were thinking about ways to make this woman flustered, and not in a good way.

 

“Heh, then let’s see this presentation, hopefully it won’t be a gigantic waste of time,” Hito sneered her shit eating grin spreading wider at the fierce look on Sae’s face.

 

“Ah.. wasn’t… what was his name?” The SIU director began, “Oh! Goro Akechi. Wasn’t he supposed to be here today?” The director was a different kind of shark. Of all the Hammerheads, the Tiger Sharks, The Sand Sharks, he was the king of them, a Great White Shark.

 

“Yes, but he had to leave to go home immediately because he was seriously sick. Now onto the presentation-,” but the director opened his mouth again revealing his huge fangs.

 

“So, he bailed on you? My my, Sae san, we were supposed to have a meeting with the both of you. So there is no point in listening to you now.” The rest of the sharks were silently surprised. Going for the poor piece of prey that quickly? They liked to play with their food, bite it over and over, let its blood run over their noses so that when they take the final bite, it would be worth the wait.

 

But the director was instantly taking huge bites, almost like he was afraid of what the little fish might do.

 

“Well. It won’t hurt to listen to what she say! Ha ha!” Kowai reasoned.

 

“Hrmmm. As long as it doesn’t take too much of my schedule,” Tensei unwillingly agreed.

 

“Mmph,” Te said, she didn’t really care what happened this early in the game.

 

“Th-thank you for agreeing to listen to me though my partner isn’t here,” Sae said, she knew what situation she was in.

 

“My pleasure,” Kowai laughed, “But, do go on!” Sae nodded and click on to the next slide.

 

“Masayoshi Shido’s confession told us quite a lot, and all the emails he revealed to us were the final nail to his coffin, condemning him to jail. But his crimes will still be carried on by his minions. When Junya Kaneshiro was taken out, it was only a chink off of their huge network. For the last year the Phantom Thieves have gone unusually quiet,  maybe they’ve disbanded or something like that. But crimes are still going on today! We pored almost all of our resources to catch the Thieves that have now gone dormant. I propose at least taking a quarter of our forces to catch some major Yakuza leaders, and to help reinforce our standing stature in Japan!” Sae said with pride. She looked back at her audience.

 

Te’s glasses were slightly tilted and she looked at Sae with wide eyes, her clenched position was long abandoned and her face had softened considerably making her look actually pretty

 

Kowai’s mouth was open staring at the slide as if he was trying to find the secret as to where Sae got all of her strength from.

 

Hito’s head was slightly tilted as if she was seriously considering the big decision.

 

Tensei was rubbing his goatee, in deep thought.

 

And the SIU director was fuming. Her face pink with anger. Sae knew as much as he did at this point. About his place in Shido’s Conspiracy. Shido’s right hand man, next to Akechi. If the police did this, then his picture in the underworld would be known as a traitor, and he would be most definitely targeted.

 

“Let us… Convene and talk about this,” said the angered leader. The rest of the group turned in together and started to talk in hushed whispers. Sae looked down at her phone.

 

Sae Niijima: How are you feeling Akechi kun?

 

Goro Akechi: Fine! How was the meeting with the Sharks?

 

Sae Niijima: They’re talking about it now with each other, I honestly don’t know what's the verdict.

 

Goro Akechi: Ah, I think you did great, and since Akira is forcing me to eat soup he’s going to try to take my phone from me to get me to eat

 

Sae Niijima: You should eat some soup.

 

Goro Akechi: Sae. wat’s up?

 

Sae Niijima: Is this Akira?

 

Goro Akechi: How did u guess??!!

 

Sae Niijima: By the unprofessional spelling.

 

Sae smiled down at her phone, she never had such a conversation like this! So… Hilarious!

 

“Ahem! I’m sorry to interrupt you but we have come to our decision! Ha ha!” Kowai said understandingly.

 

Sae quickly put away her phone, and stared hard at their faces. But they had put their pokerfaces on covering their true feelings like a mask.

“We have decided to-,”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh heh heh! Don't worry the ending will be a mixture of happy, funny, sweet, and FLUFF!!!! Ok ik what your thinking, what kid of emotional and secret meanings did you put in their names? Well I just searched up random words and put it through Google Translate. Yea.... I'm not creative! XD I kept the SIU director's name unknown because he isn't his own person. The old person he used to be is no more. Maybe once he was a nicer person with maybe a different name, but now his new person... doesn't even deserve a name... I'll leave it at that.
> 
> bye for now!


	4. Of Soup and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is either the chapter you rlly rlly hate or the chapter you will love. A lot of angst!
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: there is random role playing in this chapter lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for accompanying me on this wacky crazy ride, filled with me fulfilling my weird Sick Akechi fantasies! 
> 
> Thank you for all the Comments and Kudos!
> 
> I rlly do appreciate it! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

“One more spoonful ok?!” Akira said holding a spoonful of soup. Akechi grimace.

 

“But you said that last time too!” Akechi whined with a cute pout. Nevertheless he opened his mouth long enough for Akira to put the spoonful of warm soup in his mouth.

 

“Gulp,” Akechi said after he swallowed. Akira put the finally empty bowl down on the small table near their bed.

 

“Why did you have to feed me though,” Akechi asked Akira. Shifting under the ridiculously large number of blankets.

 

“Because this might be the only time I get to feed him when he is sick again. Plus you think I am overly hot, so I can rewarm the soup if it gets cold,” Akira answered slyly sitting on the bed next to his sputtering boyfriend.

 

“W-well you suck at making soup!” Akechi cried indignantly, Akira kept up his seemingly level headed farce. 

 

“I guess you could say that. Soup is different from Curry, and I mean, I did just put anything I could find in the boiling water,” Akira said indifferently, then he smirked sadistically. “I think you are getting a lot better! I guess putting that random spider that I found, in the soup was a great idea!”   
  
Akechi paled at a quick rate. “Sp-spiders!?!?!” Akira’s smile grew wider. Like a cat pouncing on a bird, specifically a crow.

 

“Yea, It was huge! Big black hairy legs. It was like the ones you see on T.V! As big as a dinner plate! I think they’re called… Um… Tarantula! Yea! They’re called tarantulas!” Akira’s smug face quickly turned to one of concern at the look on Goro’s face.

 

“Hey, Goro… You know I was joking right?” Akira said worried for his boyfriend. Goro’s face was green. Then he almost wretched on to the bed before he put a hand over his mouth.

 

“I-I think i’m going to throw up  _ again _ .” Goro muttered into his hand.

 

“Again?” Akira mused to himself, as he helped Goro out of the bed and into the bathroom.

 

Goro went over to the toilet and vomited. Akira turned away, not because he was disgusted, but because he didn’t want to see him like this.

_ Cowardly _ , Akira thought to himself. But he still couldn’t look at Goro poised over the toilet, throwing up the soup that he had carefully made to his boyfriend’s taste.

 

Akira was always like this. Even when they were Phantom Thieves, two years ago, he would flinch when his friends would get hurt. Giving more of the healing supplies to his friends when they were all hurt and exhausted. Looking away whenever a huge shadow would strike his friends. But…

  
  


Hearing his boyfriend retching like this and in pain. Akira turned around, Goro was kneeling near the toilet his hands on the sides. He seemed done with vomiting, but from this angle Akira could tell his eyes were closed. Then Akira made his move.

 

“H-hey, are you okay,” Akira said watching Goro jump as if he forgot Akira was in the room. Upon closer inspection Akira could see that Goro looked a bit, too pale for his liking. But the one thing Akira noticed about his boyfriend on the floor was how exhausted he looked. It reminded him of Goro’s old “Detective Prince days”. Of all those sleepless nights at Le’ Blanc.

 

“I think you should get some rest,” Akira said, holding out a hand to help him up. Goro took it and attempted to get up but fell into Akira’s chest.

 

“Sorry,” Goro croaked. Akira stared. The past Phantom Thief leader had always assumed that he didn’t need help. It was an arrogance that had kinda became his undoing.

 

“Akira, is something wrong?” Akira came back to the real world at the sound of his boyfriend’s pitiful hoarse voice.

 

“Just drifting off. Umm… Why don’t you just crawl on to my back?” Akira offered turning around. Akira could sense Goro’s hesitation and maybe reluctance. But eventually he accepted the piggyback ride.

 

“Hurrah! Onwards we go my daring Prince!” Akira said rearing like a horse. Akira could feel Goro smile.

 

“Yes! We must save our Princess, in her trapped tower of stone!” Goro said pointing heroically. “Go my loyal steed! Be the saddle of thy honor!”

 

“Neigh!” Akira put his hands around the back of Goro’s knees so that he could put his arms around Akira’s neck securing Goro’s ride. Akira frowned at how surprising light his boyfriend was. But he had a long time to feed him all his delicious curry, coffee, and especially soup.

“Giddyap!” Goro yelled in a somewhat princely voice.

“Yes my master!” Akira said falling into the roleplay. Akira half jogged and half speed walked over to the bed in which he toppled over deriving a yelp from Goro.

 

Goro quickly got up from under Akira to go out of the bed, but before he could escape, Akira grabbed his foot.

 

“No! My faithful steed! How could you betray me?!” Goro said sounding shook.

 

“I’m sorry my master! I am not betraying you but looking after you! Ever since that old hag of a witch poisoned you, you have been losing sleep, which I am afraid you need to get back before you could save mylady, her majesty!” Akira hoped it was good enough explaining. Goro seemed to relax at that strange but reasonable logic.

 

“Fine. But we shall save her when the sun paints the morning sky!” Goro exclaimed quite poetically, then to Akira’s shock he giggled.

 

“I actually got that bit from Yusuke, tee hee!” Goro chuckled. Then there was a few moments of silence in the apartment.

 

“Yusuke?!” Akira said trying to hold back his laughs. He could see Goro doing the same. Then Goro couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Goro’s laugh is one of the prettiest things Akira has ever heard. It wasn’t a fake lifeless chuckle through a faded T.V screen. It was real, light bubbly, happy!

 

Akira wished he could save that sound as a ringtone! (It was too many adjectives for this fic [4th wall break])

 

And that was what set Akira off. The two boys laughed and laughed. You see, laughing is apparently quite contagious. They laughed until their sides were heaving coughs.

 

“Ok now...You are going right to bed!” Akira said after coughing quite pitifully.

 

“Fine...Fine,” Goro said surprisingly obediently and crawled over the many blankets Akira had put on Goro while he was previously asleep.

 

“Good Night,” Akira said getting up from the bed.

 

“Though it’s not exactly night, I guess… Good night?” Goro said ending his response with a question. He stared at Akira.

 

“You know what, nevermind,” Goro backtracked. Akira nodded, perhaps that would be for the best… Goro stared at Akira and his eyelids closed slowly. He seemed to be instantly tired which was not surprising having been the rough day he had while being under the strain of his high fever. 

 

After 5 minutes or so, Goro seemed to be at ease and perfectly asleep. And strangely… So was Akira.

 

Not that Akira would ever admit it, but one of his favorite thing to watch was his boyfriend sleep, (actually that was what he had been doing  _ this _ morning).

 

It was calming to see Goro’s face without any emotions, his hair sprawled out across the pillows, his light rhythmic snores. It was kind of cute.

 

Such a different picture than the one only a few minutes ago. Akira flinched. He couldn’t do anything to help his boyfriend, but stand and watch him. Now Akira wanted to somehow make it up to him…

 

What is something that Goro likes...Akira thought to himself. It had to be important… Akira’s eyes widened as he came up with the answer.

 

“Pancakes,” he said to himself. Pancakes that breakfast food was so vital to Akira ad Goro’s relationship. That vital word was the slip up they needed to save the Detective. Plus Goro said it was his favorite food! And it marked the day that Akira met Goro! Yea! Akira felt so elated that he actually fist bumped the air! Yea!! Pancakes!!!

_________________________________________________________

 

Yeaaa….Pancakes….Akira looked at the strange recipe. 4 cups of what?! It looked like it was written in Gallifreyan (Goro forced Akira to binge watch 3 seasons of Doctor Who straight).

 

Though the pancakes looked like someone sat on a smushed piece of tuna than an elephant stepped on it, Akira was satisfied with his masterpiece. As he was setting up the final pancake on top of the stack, he heard Goro’s phone notification. He unlocked Goro’s easy password (it was SHER Goro is a Sherlock fan also). He opened it to find Sae texting him.

 

Sae Niijima: Akechi kun?

 

Goro Akechi: Wat up?

 

Sae Niijima: Oh, it’s you again. Does Goro still have his password as SHER?

 

Goro Akechi: how did u kno?

 

Sae Niijima: Its pretty obvious, I mean come on. He’s a detective.

 

Goro Akechi: also y do u call him “akechi kun” in front of him but then call him goro when he’s not there?

 

Sae Niijima: I’m his superior, I can call him whatever I want.

 

Goro Akechi: Can you call him Chokey Kinky Boi

 

Sae Niijima: Yes I will.

 

Goro Akechi: (ノ＾ω＾)ハ(＾ω＾ )ノ

 

Sae Niijima: I’m sorry but what is that?

 

Goro Akechi: nvm

 

Sae Niijima: Please tell him when he’s available, that the SIU director agreed.

 

Goro Akechi: ?

 

Sae Niijima: I don’t have time to explain but, the Sharks slightly forced the director’s hand to accept the proposal.

 

Goro Akechi: eeeeyyy esketit!

 

Sae Niijima: What?

 

Goro Akechi: nvm. I am makin pancakes.

 

Sae Niijima: Ok good bye.

______________________________________________________________

 

Sae looked up from her phone the SIU director only agreed to take off a quarter of their forces from hunting down the Phantom Thieves. They still had a long way to go, but that was ok because they had a lot of time to persuade the department. And they should at least be able to celebrate this success, however small it may be.

 

“Makoto?” Sae said. Makoto looked up from her homework.

 

“Yea Sis?” Makoto said warmly. Ever since her experience as a Phantom Thief she had finally chosen what career she would like to follow. She wanted to be a Police Officer, following in her father’s footsteps.

 

“We are going out to sushi and you are coming with me whether you like it or not,” Sae said looking threating but the amuseing glint in her eyes betrayed her.

 

“I’m not complaining!” Makoto said happily!

 

“Oh, and one more thing,” Sae said.

 

“Yea?” Makoto responded.

 

“What is a Chokey Kinky Boi?” Sae said as she watched Makoto sputter.

____________________________________________________________

 

Akira laid the pancakes onto a tray and drowned it in syrup. And for good measure he put some whipped cream on top too.

 

Akira then got a fork and knife and carried it to the bedroom. It was a feast fit for a King, or preferably a Prince.

 

Akira then lightly shook Goro to wake him up.

 

“Hmm?” Akechi said as he woke up, opening his bleary eyes to see a Akira holding the most delicious thing in the world.

 

“Surprise!” Akira said placing the tray properly onto the bed.

 

“What’s this for?” Akechi said looking up in wonder as Akira sliced a cakes dripping in syrup. 

 

“It will make you feel better,” Akira said, “Though this is probably the equivalent of eating a bowl full of sugar. Akechi looked apprehensive at the tray, then at Akira wagging the fork that had the piece of pancake with syrup oozing all over it.

 

“I’m not going to be able to finish that entire tray,” Akechi said unconsciously eding a little closer to his boy friend.

 

“Don’t worry we have plenty of time,” Akira said smiling. Akechi’s eyes widened at the smile. When Akira smiled like that, it felt like all of his problems could just melt away.

 

“You’re right! We have more than enough time! Onwards my steed!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. 
> 
> There is a lot of symbolism in this chapter. So I will let you read it and take it anyway that you would like, though I will say this. This chapter is supposed to reveal how Akira is not the "perfect" one in this relationship, that there is no "perfect" one. Everyone has problems, just not everyone shows them in public. Also that Akira and Goro kinda help each other as Phantom Thieves, as a couple, and as friends.
> 
> I did do a reference to the Ao3 fic called Ryuji is dead and we killed him (tsukikiki 2017) 
> 
> I also want to thank you all again! Thank You so much for reading! I love you all! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh yea. This was meant to be a kind of Christmas Present or new Years Present to all readers, but... I kept on getting more and more ideas and I had to keep adding it. Then of course I got sick on Monday. So I did what every normal sick person did. Drink Tea, take a couple Advils, and read Goro/Akira sick fics! Then of Course I got more ideas and had to edit this more, so basically, the summary of this totally meaningful end note is don't stay up reading Goro Akechi Sick fics at 12:00am while sick. Trust me it only makes it worse.
> 
> Based off of:
> 
> Graduation and other Meltdowns (Scrods 2017)
> 
> White Pepper (ammehsuor 2017)
> 
> A Warm Place (masochistedgelord 2017)
> 
> Thank You for reading this story! And for reading this paragraph! I'm a sucker for sick fics >-< So i don't mind if you comment links to more sick fics *drools* This will be 4 chapters! lol I know this fic isn't good but this is the best I can manage when i'm litterly sniffing every 5 seconds lol!


End file.
